FAQ
Official FAQs for Creativerse by Playful updated May 26th 2017 taken from http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/490124466479381984/ Getting Started in Creativerse” and other useful guides http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=299664071 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=434844104 What makes Creativerse different from similar sandbox games? Free to play * Creativerse is and always will be free to play. * The game monetizes bonus content, but the core elements of the game are available to all players. Built in multiplayer * Easily connect and play with anyone — all hosting is managed by Playful. *Play privately with friends in your own world or join a public world and meet some new friends. * Start your own custom public world and build your own community; further tailor it with admin tools and land claims. A beautiful, unique sandbox * High quality textures, dynamic lighting/shadows, and animations across a dozen surface biomes create a rich, vibrant world to explore. * Subterranean biomes offer unique environmental challenges, a variety of creatures, and increasingly rarer treasure, making the journey below full of twists and turns. * A cast of colorful critters, a customizable avatar tool and more than 400 unique blocks and items further enhances the experience. Next-level tools * A mountain of materials, tools and customization options let you shape not just your own world, but your own stories within that world. * Advanced tools include machines and wireless circuitry, blueprints with step-by-step building instructions, block rotation, a world map, simple recipe-based crafting, teleporters, and more. Built for sharing * Our publishable adventure system puts your creations at the fingertips of millions of players across the globe. * Create your own adventures and mini-games with custom checkpoints, dialogues, creature spawning, and block manipulation — tell your story. * Bring people directly into your adventures by posting links to them online. Why did you make Creativerse free to play? Because we believe it is the best way to get our game into the hands of the widest audience possible. However, we do have to pay the bills somehow and that means micro transactions. We’re still experimenting with monetization and will likely try new things down the road. That said, we’re not interested in aggressive pay-to-play mechanics or making players feel forced to make a purchase. In general we will strive for fairness and for keeping the core game experience free for all players. What features are coming in the future? From the beginning, our goal for Creativerse was to make the ultimate sandbox game. During early access we worked on defining and building the core game experience. After our official launch (on May 8, 2017), we’re going to push further into realizing our original vision for the game. In the future, you can expect us to add more creative tools and improve existing ones, more options for customizing your world, creations, and adventures, and more ways to share those creations with the world and enjoy other players’ creations. We’ll also be continually polishing the overall experience and squashing bugs along the way. Do you have plans to bring the game to other platforms? We're very interested in bringing Creativerse to other platforms so more of your friends can join you in the game. However, this is still a long term goal. Are there plans to add an offline mode? At this time we’re not planning to support offline play. Our focus is on providing effortless multiplayer for everyone with no server setup required. How can I get my ideas for the game to you? The best way is to start a new discussion thread on Steam, ideally on our Suggestions subforum: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/2/. Or Tweet to us (http://twitter.com/creativersegame) or comment on the most recent status update on our Facebook page (http://facebook.com/creativersegame). I'm having trouble playing Creativerse — can you help? Your first stop is our help page: http://www.creativersegame.com/help. If you’re experiencing a unique issue not covered there, try posting on our Bugs & Issues subforum here: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/1. When reporting, include as many details about the issue as possible, as well as your system specs and what kind of internet connection you have. Category:Gameplay